falloutfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Lugamo
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Fallout! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Misiones de Fallout 3. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- DarkSnakex (Discusión) 22:42 26 ago 2009 GECK Recomiendo anunciar la fecha en la que saldrá el GECK (editor de Fallout 3) en idioma español. También recomiendo poner el enlace para descargarlo. Seguro que a muchos españoles les gustaría no romperse el coco descifrando el programa GECK original en inglés. Gracias. 212.170.122.190 18:33 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Quantum? Oye vi que le pedias ayuda a Dark sobre las localizaciones, si quieres yo te peudo ayudar si el no lo hace jeje sempre me olvido de firmar gracias Dark XD MikeToreno 23:13 27 ago 2009 (UTC) :Yo si puedo ayudar, pero deberías ayudar tú también, no creo que le moleste tener más ayuda.-- DarkSnake 20:34 27 ago 2009 (UTC) :P.D: Recuerda firmar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD Rta: Ahora mismo voy a empezar a firmar. :Ok, lo último: solo firma en las discusiones, no en los artículos.- Saludos! DarkSnake 22:11 27 ago 2009 (UTC) Ubicación de Quantum Cuando tenga algo de tiempo voy a ver a esos lugares. La que puse ahí la vi en el G.E.C.K. (se ve que es bastante rebuscada xD), pero le quita gracia, así que me pondré a buscarlas en el juego (aunque puede que la ubicación de las que me faltan ya estén en la lista, tengo como 30-40 en un casillero de Megatón). Aparte de eso, hay que organizar las ubicaciones en un especie de tabla (creo yo), como está ahora se ve muy desordenado.-- DarkSnake 22:44 27 ago 2009 (UTC) Pip Boy Lugamo, el articulo sobre los clones lo traduci directamente de la wiki en ingles... no corrobore nada... pero si quieres lo ago... lo unico que ise fuue buscar lo del Interrogation Log, que no lo encontre, y ni me fije si tenian los pips... lo que si te peudo decir es que en el refugio 101 si tienen los pips, me volvi a empezar el juego y voy por lo de volver a casa pa solucioar problemas y se lo e visto a los abitantes MikeToreno 23:16 27 ago 2009 (UTC) Dispárales en la cabeza Tenpenny/Tempenny (siempre he tenido la duda de como se escribe el nombre correctamente...) no importa para conseguir el acceso al Fuerte Constantine, Crowley lo quiere matar... porque si. En fin, si Tenpenny está muerto aún puedes acceder al fuerte, ya que él no tiene ninguna de las llaves necesarias.-- DarkSnake 21:32 28 ago 2009 (UTC) Logros de Fallout 3 Los logros y puntos sirven si tienes un usuario en Games for Windows Live. Supongo que ahí se los puedes mostrar a todos y, además, reflejan el avance que llevas en el juego (supongo que será así, ya que como uso el FOSE el juego no me cuenta los logros).-- DarkSnake(discusión) 22:26 6 oct 2009 (UTC) Guía Misiones Fallout 1 Colócala aquí, que la wiki sea para todos los Fallout.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 13:24 19 oct 2009 (UTC) Saqueadores Yo no escribí eso... y no recordaba que el Refugio solo podía abrirse desde afuera ¬¬'. Pero listo, ya lo borré. Saludos!-- DarkSnake(discusión) 20:32 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Sobre Referencias Sí. Para poner el número de la referencia, tienes que poner: "nombre/información de la referencia" después del lugar donde debe ir la referencia, y luego, al final de la página, pones la etiqueta :Veo que pusiste las etiquetas en la línea de tiempo, donde hay varios sucesos con la misma referencia. Para acortar el trabajo, y que salgan todos los puntos en la misma Referencia tienes que poner: : Nombre de la referencia :Pero eso solo lo escribes la primera vez que pongas la referencia, las demás veces que la quieras poner, solo tienes que escribir : :Saludos!-- DarkSnake(discusión) 00:33 19 nov 2009 (UTC) Brokent steel Bug Según creo el parche 1.7 no ace nada lo que puedes probar es la re-Instalación. Puedes probar ademas a Instalar el cambio de lenguaje... Reparacion bug corupto Prueba a usar el noclip (Travesar paredes) para levantarte de la camilla. El bug corrupto suele ocurrir en la instalación de Brokent steel muy amenudo ami por suerte no me ocurrió. Soluciones (Sin confirmar): *Noclip *Reinstalacion del parche 1.7 *ENABLEPLAYERCONTROLS *Reiniciar la ultima misión Si encuentro algo mas adecuado te dejare un mensaje: Orcidea 13:06 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Historias Te gustan las historias de emoción, acción y lucha no dudes mas... Visita el primer capitulo de Operation achorage en:: En la boca del lobo Patrocinado por Orcidea. *Creador: Albaro Cobain *Co-Creador: Orcidea Cuadros ¿A qué te refieres con "cuadros"?-- DarkSnake(discusión) 02:29 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Al menos aquí, la mayoría de las tablas están así: Así se cierra la tabla DarkSnake(discusión) 02:46 6 dic 2009 (UTC) VEF y las mutaciones Bueno, principalmente lo borré porque me parece raro que casi todas las criaturas sean producto del VEF, ya que ¿Qué andaban haciendo los científicos? Pareciera que infectaban a cualquier bicho que encontraban por ahí y luego lo dejaban libre por ahí, ya que que yo sepa el VEF no se propaga solo y es bastante improbable que hubiera fugas de las criaturas. Pero... ok, si lo dice en la Biblia de Fallout habrá que tomarlo como verdadero. Ahora mismo revierto la edición.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 03:31 21 ene 2010 (UTC) :Pero generalmente el VEF está en tanques y, estén abiertos o no, no sale de ahí por si solo. Se podría decir que la bomba fue una "ayuda" y el virus no se habría propagado sin ella. De todas formas, la bomba irradió el VEF dentro de los tanques de contención, por lo que perdió su poder mutagénico y no pudo ser la causa de ninguna de las mutaciones.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 13:49 21 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Y yo saqué esto del mismo artículo: ::During the war, a nuke landed right on top of the facility, shattering ::the FEV containment tanks and releasing the irradiated virus into the ::atmosphere. Mutated by radiation, it loses its mutagenic abilities, but ::it later complicates things for the Master. ::Habría que ver que información es la verdadera.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 00:57 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Editar la portada La portada está protegida y solo puede ser editada por administradores. Si crees que se debería editar algo, solo dímelo y veré si hacerlo.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 21:51 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Realmente aún no lo he contemplado, ya que al no ser muchos no hacenmucha falta más administradores. Básicamente sería colaborar bastante en la wiki y ser activo. En este caso cumplirías los requisitos, pero como ya dije no creo que en este momento no hagan falta más administradores.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 19:19 10 mar 2010 (UTC) Supermutantes Alguna herramienta de la wiki para fusionar artículos no creo que haya, así que lo único que se me ocurre sería hacerlo manualmente y dejar redirecciones en los demás artículos. De todas formas lo he visto y dos de los artículos ya tienen redirecciones y el artículo Super mutante contiene prácticamente la misma información que Supermutante, por lo que solo faltaría dejar una redirección en alguno de los dos. Puedo hacerlo en cuanto termine lo que estoy haciendo, o si quieres puedes hacerlo tú mismo. Saludos.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 19:29 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Al menos aquí no he visto que hayan herramientas para fusionar, habría que checkear wikia. Si he visto que el artículo en The Vault es Super mutants, pero al menos en los juegos en español siempre lo he visto como Supermutantes, así que decidí pornerlo así aquí. No sé cuál será la forma correcta de escribirlo, incluso puede que ambas sean correctas, quizás en algún momento se pueda decidir como ponerlo en todos los artículos para no tenerlo de ambas formas.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 19:46 20 mar 2010 (UTC) 1.- Pues sí, eres uno de los que más han colaborado en por aquí, así que creo que es justo que ganes el estado de Administrador. Ahora que lo pienso, aunque seamos pocos un solo administrador no siempre basta. ¡Felicidades! 2.- En Preferencias -> Datos Personales, donde dice Su apodo (para firmas). Ahí tienes que escribir el texto/código de tu firma. 3.- Desde aquí: http://fonline2238.net/forum/index.php?topic=4.0. ¡Pues la respuesta es muy fácil! Se me olvido darte el estado de administrador... Ahora mismo te lo doy. Sobre si estoy jugando Fallout, supongo que te referirás al Online. En ese caso la respuesta es sí. Generalmente estoy por NCR, busca a Nicox.-- Saludos!-DarkSnake(discusión) 03:10 21 mar 2010 (UTC) El chatbox y mensajes Tienes que editar MediaWiki:Sitenotice. Intenta no dejar mensajes demasiado grandes.- Saludos--DarkSnake(discusión) 04:20 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Plantila de documentación repentina Era un problema con la Plantilla:Colbox. Al parecer pusiste justo después de , lo que hacía que estuviera incluído en la plantilla. Ya lo he arreglado. Saludos-- DarkSnake(discusión) 14:05 21 mar 2010 (UTC) ^^ gracias por tu mensaje muchas gracias :)... mañana pensaba seguir editando, la verdad es q no edité todo lo q pude, ya q tenía q ir a dormir... pensaba q en vez de poner links a las habilidades y SPECIAL, los links podían ser de los cabezones en si, de dónde encontrarlos, pero de manera detallada... podría hacer videos de cómo buscarlos tambien, pero eso sería a largo plazo, porq tendría q empezar el juego nuevamente XD... tengo demasiado avanzado :P... pero para el desarrollo de mi idea, ya empecé por sacar screenshots de cada uno de los cabezones :D De todas maneras, seguramente en semana santa pase varios días haciendo algunas ediciones... me encanta el juego, y tengo mil ideas para compartir :)... saludos anne :) Annebonny 02:12 30 mar 2010 (UTC) LostVault y Admin de El Refugio (Wikia) Pues sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?-- DarkSnake(discusión) 02:01 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Sugerencias Yo también quiero cambiar el nombre de la wiki totalmente a El Refugio. Ya lo intenté por MediaWiki, pero descubrí que el que se usaba para cambiar el nombre ya no funciona. Supongo que habrá que pedírselo al staff de Wikia.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 02:18 31 mar 2010 (UTC) :Ok, haré la petición ahora mismo.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 02:32 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Foro Yo estaba pensando en hacer lo mismo, creo que incluso lo posteé en el foro. Lo haré en cuanto pueda.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 15:24 2 abr 2010 (UTC) :Eso haré, pero primero estoy intentando cambiar su apariencia a la del foro de The Vault y no me está llendo muy bien.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 02:57 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Personajes o Personajes No Jugadores Estaría bien. A pesar de que en la mayoría de los juegos solo haya un personaje controlado por el jugador, creo que organizarlo todo ahora para cuando se comiencen a escribir artículos sobre los Fallout con más de un PJ es una buena idea.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 02:30 6 abr 2010 (UTC) :Lo sé, es que en ese momento solo consideré al nombre genérico del Personaje principal en FO1 y FO2 como PJ (El Trotamundos, El Elegido, etc), olvidé que hay 3 personajes prehechos que también pueden ser considerados PJs.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 23:58 6 abr 2010 (UTC) Foro 2 # El foro "Discusión general sobre Fallout 3" está separado del de "Preguntas sobre Fallout 3" porque están pensados para una mejor organización cuando el foro de preguntas esté lleno. Por ahora los juntaré, y en el futuro deberíamos ver si es conveniente separarlos. # Eso haré. # Gracias, pero creo que ha vuelto a la apariencia anterior... debo ver lo que está mal. # Es una buena idea, puedes hacerlo tú. Saludos.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 22:55 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Vault 77 cómic Estoy intentando conseguir la versión en español del cómic del refugio 77. Pero sólo encontré las primeras 3 viñetas, a ver si tú tienes suerte Dani, el kamikace 16:37 10 abr 2010 (UTC) GECK Es posible que no salga en español, pero aquí (http://www.vagos.es/showthread.php?t=547946) anuncian que es posible. De todas formas nunca se sabe, seguiré buscando, deséame suerte Dani, el kamikace 17:51 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Project V 13 ¿En la portada sale el Project V 13 como en desarrollo, sabes que es? Ya que está hay podría aportase un poco de información, por lo menos lo básico... Si me pasais la información puedo rellenar yo el artículo Dani, el kamikace 20:48 12 abr 2010 (UTC) Tabla Hace un tiempo que estoy intentando poner una tabla (como la de orcidea) en mi pagina de usuario, DarkSnakes me explicó como. Pero tengo un problema: no consigo meter una imagen. Lo intento pero nada. ¿me echas un cable? Dani, el kamikace 19:39 13 abr 2010 (UTC) Perdón Me gustaría saber como se elimina o cambia un artículo de lugar: me explico. Creé un nuevo artículo llamado "Pifiadas Vault-Tec" en el foro, en "Discusión general sobre los spin-offs". En realidad quería ponerlo en "Discusión general sobre el mundo fallout", pero le di a la otra categoría por error. Me dí cuenta demasiado tarde. Lo siento. Otra cosa: gracias por soportarme, ya sé que me pongo muy pesado contigo y con DarkSnakex, procuraré molestar menos. Dani, el kamikace 19:07 15 abr 2010 (UTC) Licencias de subida Supongo que te refieres a que el texto aparezca en una caja. Como veo que ya esstán ambas plantillas, lo único que se me ocurre es que falte agregar el tipo de tabla "copybox" a la wiki, modificando MediaWiki:Common.css. Puedes intentar hacerlo comparando la de The Vault con la de esta wiki y agregando lo que este bajo "COPYRIGHTBOX" (al menos eso creo). O, si lo prefieres, puedo hacerlo yo. Saludos! --DarkSnake(discusión) 01:26 17 abr 2010 (UTC) :En ese caso tienes que editar MediaWiki:Licenses. Saludos --DarkSnake(discusión) 04:47 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia, The Vault y El Refugio En verdad no se me ocurre cual podría ser el problema. A mí no me ha pasado, aunque tampoco he podido visitar mucho la wiki estos días. Quizás sea algún problema en Preferencias -> Apariencia. Saludos.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 21:46 3 may 2010 (UTC) Ausir, The Vault, El Refugio y Lost Vault. No creo que haya alguna forma de seguir un blog aún wn Wikia, la única forma parece ser seguirlo manualmente. Saludos!-- DarkSnake(discusión) 22:11 13 may 2010 (UTC) Biblia, Fallout y Lost Vault Gracias. Y no me molestaría, la traduje para que todos pudieran leerla.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 03:09 14 may 2010 (UTC) Gracias a tí por darme la bienvenida Muy buena la página. La verdad es que llevo muchos meses jugando Fallout 3 y será un placer ayudar a complementar esto, puesto que servirá mucho a los jugadores novatos(yo también lo fui, por eso lo sé) No sé como firmar Listo!!: Acabo de terminar de expandir un poco el artículo sobre Nathan, pero al principio no había iniciado sesión. Parece que voy entendiendo más como usar esto. Foro de Fallout Online y Wikia Ahora lo hago.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 17:34 19 jun 2010 (UTC) :Sí que lo es, pero al menos yo por estos días no tengo mucho tiempo disponible, además de que mis conocimientos sobre código wiki son limitados y hay varias cosas que no sé hacer. De todos modos, deberíamos mejorar la wiki con lo que podamos hacer (añadir diapositivas a la portada estaría excelente).-- DarkSnake(discusión) 00:53 21 jun 2010 (UTC) Re: Imagenes Duplicadas Ahora si meti la pata verdad? perdón no lo sabía y pues a la otra me fijo primero gracias lugamo Perdón pero cheque y no vi repetidas creo que son las de los extras que son de varios falloutRevolversolid 22:47 23 jun 2010 (UTC) Ahora si veo a que te refieres perdón no tenía idea que compartiamos la base de datos con the vault ahora si no vuelve a pasar Facebook ¿Se ve correctamente? Cuando tengas la página de facebook de "El Refugio", añade la dirección a MediaWiki:Common.js, al final del todo, sustituyendo esto: src="http://www.facebook.com/connect/connect.php?id=104178646292440&connections=10&stream=1", por la dirección que tengáis. Saludos.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 07:06 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Plantillas Quisiera saber si no hay plantilla para los tratos de Fallout o si tambien la compartimos con the vault Revolversolid 16:29 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Articulos Ya has de estar fastidiado con mis preguntas :b bueno queria preguntar como puedo redirigir una pagina a otra por ejemplo los extras niño de papa y niña de papa llevan a una misma pagina perdón pero soy nuevo todavía en el formato de las wiki Revolversolid 17:22 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Que vergüenza que me tengas que llamar la atención asi, espero aprender a escribir pronto je je. gracias por contestar mis dudas. Revolversolid 18:11 13 jul 2010 (UTC) Monaco skin Sólo hay que modificar la parte de la plantilla en MediaWiki:Common.css, ya que en The Vault en vez de añadir la caja y los colores en la misma plantilla lo hacen ahí y así las plantillas quedan más cortas.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 22:41 15 jul 2010 (UTC) :De nada.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 22:48 15 jul 2010 (UTC) Por cierto, hice 2 spotlights que se podrían proponer en wikia. Ya están en el foro. Fuentes del spotlight Sinceramente no sé cuál es la fuente con que está escrito Fallout (es de una imagen que encontré buscando en google), pero Wiki está escrito con "Kozuka Gothic Pro H", que es la más parecida que encontré, aunque es un poco más ancha.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 00:00 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Plantilla: Dialoguebox Es porque la plantilla no tiene el parámetro "Modo". --DarkSnake(discusión) 04:51 17 jul 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo? Hola y buenos dias para empezar. El artículo "Granada de fragmentación" no fué ningún vandalismo, era para crear un artículo que, sinceramente, me sorprende que no exista aún. Si consideras que el artículo era muy corto, pues sí, tienes toda la razón del mundo, pero yo solo conozco Fallout 3 y estaba buscando la tabla de características para armas, pero no la encontré. Por eso, más que venir a quejarme porque hayas borrado el artículo, vengo a pedirte ayuda para hacerlo, y de paso, corregir otros que no son muy aclarecedores. Drzego 09:45 17 jul 2010 (UTC) Nota Si no me equivoco la línea que controla el ancho estándar es ésta: -->|style= }}}|fullwidth=|#default=max-width: 50em;}} Así que lo único que hay que hacer es cambiar 50em por 30em o algún número cercano (con 30em no queda exactamente igual que antes, pero la diferencia es poca). Saludos --DarkSnake(discusión) 23:04 19 jul 2010 (UTC) :Creo que están bien. --DarkSnake(discusión) 02:00 20 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡Saludos! Hola Lugamo, soy Piro96, el recuperador de esta wiki del abismo xD. Mira, de verdad aprecio tu trabajo y esfuerzo en la wiki, y te doy las gracias por hacerte cargo de ella, de modo cooperación. También veo que notaste que soy de los grandes en la Red Dead wiki, y también soy administrador, así que te pido que te pases por ahí, si es que te gusta el juego, y nos ayudes. La wikia de Fallout creció demasiado de lo que en un principio pensé, y tu eres el principal factor de ello, y te lo vuelvo a repetir, gracias y un gran abrazo, felicidades. Es casi seguro que en unos meses, me vuelva Helper de las comunidades hispanohablante, y te devolveré el favor que me has brindado ayudándome aquí. Sobre tu tema en mi discusión, el color de la página, se pone bajo la clave que te pongo allá abajo (solo se puede ver si pulsas editar). La colocas en el tope de tu página de ususario. La palabra DarkGreen lo cambias por el color que quieras tu letra, la palabra Consolas, por el tipo de letra que quieras, la palabra Solid Red por el color de borde y la palabra Black lo cambias por el color de background. Espero que esto te haya sido útil, y de nueva cuenta, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por esta wiki. --Piro96 04:08 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Dudas ¿Tu eres el que mas manda aqui? (Quiero decir el que creo el refugio) ¿Antes de editar tengo que avisar o algo asi? ¿Como envio mensajes a los administradores o a ti? LuzPoder 16:36 2 ago 2010 (UTC) ¿Es así? Me gustaría saver si está bien hecha la página que estaba sin redactar de "Plata" en la lista de personajes de Megatón. Gracias ;) LuzPoder 02:03 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Plata Ya he acabado de editar Plata por favor leelo y dime que te parece para ver si sigo editando asi o que hago que el juego me gusta mucho y quiero ayudar aqui. Un saludo :) LuzPoder 02:04 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta ¿Hay alguna manera de hablar con Stockholm en megatón? Es que para editar su página antes necesito saberlo, porque lo unico que se de él es que es el centinela de Megatón, que está haciendo guardia siempre encima de las puertas y que le deve 8 chapas a Moriarty (se puede ver en su ordenador). LuzPoder 12:28 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Dudas otra vez... De nuevo a molestar que ya tocaba XD... solo para preguntarte que son las interwikis y la plantilla de The Vault y si los debo de agregar en los articulos que edito, y si es asi como hacerlo. Gracias de antemano Revolversolid 23:54 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias por las respuestas y pues voy a empezar a poner las cosas en los artículos Revolversolid 17:18 4 ago 2010 (UTC)